Phantom Lord Headquarters
Phantom Lord's Headquarters, as the name implies, is the main base of the former Phantom Lord guild. Localization Phantom Lord's headquarters is located in the Kingdom of Fiore, and, more specifically, not far from Oak Town, sitting on one of the hills outside the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 9 Exterior Design Phantom Lord's headquarters was a large, imposing and compact building composed of stone, taking on the architectonic form of a single body ending in a variey of differently shaped domes. The entrance was topped by an extremely high, ornamental part, consisting of an arc held up by two long, square pillars, complete with some arched windows below it, and placed above the smaller arc of the door itself; such zone was intricately decorated with bas-reliefs. To the entrance's right was an angled zone with several orders of large arched windows lined up one at the other's side, with the orders being six, and the top sporting battlements. The part to the left was instead reminiscent of an hexagonal tower fused with the building, possessing very high and ornamental windows in groups of three in its lower part, with bas-reliefs below them, and simpler, smaller and more numerous arched windows in its upper part. Each of the tower's angles was marked by a long, round pillar, possessing bulges in correspondence to the various architectonic orders of the building, and going up to the structure's top, where it ended in three bulges topped by an elongated part; the top itself consisted of a large dome, bearing on its top an elongated protrusion similar to those on the columns. Behind such dome, in the central part of the building's top, stood one more dome, smaller, more slender and topped by a light flag with the guild's symbol on it; this dome had one more structure on its right, with the bulge it ended in being reminiscent of a flat, round platform. The headquarters' most distinctive feature was probably the pair of towers adorning its sides on the front: these were extremely high, and consisted of many floors which seemed to be separated from one another, as if they had first been built individually and then piled up one on the other. Eight floors were visible for each tower; the first seven from the ground were adorned by large, elongated windows protruding outwards, while the eighth floors, which ended in pointed tiled roofs, housed doors, opening in the air. The eighth floor of the right tower was known as the Sky Prison, and was where Jose Porla held captive a tied up Lucy Heartfilia;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 20 it's unknown through which means such cell could be rached from the building below. Two more, identical towers were visible on the rear part of the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-17 The building sat in an open area consisting of fields, and some mildly prominent hills were visible quite away from its back side. The headquarters was shown to be surrounded by a fair amount of ruins, with a partially destroyed circle of walls surrounding it, complete with a majestic, open gate giving access to it, and several, collapsed square pillars adorning the area around it. Some small bushes sprouted here and there, and the place seemed to be a pasture, with a cow being shown standing near a fence among broken pillars. Interior Design On the inside, most of the building appears to be quite bare, with the majority of the seen rooms being almost empty, sporting only mechanical devices in minor or major amounts to adorn them, these being used to accomplish the various, bizarre functions the buildign provides. Most corridors seem to be built on this design, being almost disadorned, aside from some basic square pillars on their walls and square motifs on their lower parts, and sporting gratings on the floor;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 11 they also possessed simple coffered ceilings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 17 The headqarters, however, wasn't completely unadorned, as shown from a long and imposing hall where Elfman fought the Element 4 member Sol, which had its sides adorned by a majestic colonnade, composed of large, square pillars, bearing bas-reliefs of angelic figures on large, blank squares on its top, above the arcs it created; the corridor also sported a number of large, rectangular and protruding flower beds packed full of light flowers, located in the central part of the stone floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pags 19-20 Decorative elements were also present in the room which acted as Master Jose Porla's control station once the headquarters had been turned into the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II; this, much like the rest of the building, contained several machineries, but also sported a protruding, decorative pattern consisting of alternated pyramids, both pointing upwards and capsized, with large circles in their centers, on the middle parts of the walls. The door leading to such room was also quite elaborated, sporting a carved metal frame, with curved motifs in the lower part, as well as Phantom Lord's emblem in its center, inside a square.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 5-10 Magic and Abilities Seemingly a masterpiece of engineering, Phantom Lord's headquarters was a bizarre structure which came equipped with a variety of mechanical, battle-oriented features, making it a formidable asset during the Guild War which Phantom Lord started against the rival Fairy Tail. The building was shown capable of literally moving through the use of six, gargantuan mechanical legs, similar to those of a spider, which were shown attached to its sides during Phantom Lord's raid on Fairy Tail's building, following the liberation of Lucy Heartfilia from Phantom Lord at Natsu Dragneel's hands. Such legs were connected to the building by large, flat round parts bearing the guild's symbol on them, which seemed to appear from rectangular holes on the walls, and bore other, more bulging, bolted round parts in correspondence to the legs' "joints", from which a number of pipes jutted outwards, letting out large amounts of steam or smoke from them. Each leg ended in a part consisting of four flat protrusions jutting outwards, granting it more stability when moving and standing still. Due to their great length, the legs allowed the guild to literally cross large bodies of water while remaining suspended several meters above them; in addition, as evident of their gigantic size, they could reduce solid stone into rubble simply by stomping on it. Jupiter The headquarters was equipped with the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter (魔法収束大砲 ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Taihō: Jupitā), a mighty weapon compressed Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 18-19 This was located in the upper part of the decorative arc topping the guild's entrance, appearing from that as a mildly small, odd round cannon with a metal frame,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 19-20 which would subsequently be extended frontwards several meters, being revealed as just the ending part of the massive, square and elongated barrel sprouting from behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 2 Once a sufficient amount of Magic Power had been gathered before it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-3 Jupiter would be fired, usually on Master Jose's order, sending a large, bright beam at its target, which could cause severe damage, wreaking havoc on a building and easily breaking through a defense strong as Erza Scarlet's Adamantine Armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-7 Jose made claim that it could fire beams of various power and magnitude,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 11 and the cannon itself was shown to be very resistent, suffering no damage at all from Natsu's assaults.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 17 Jupiter was powered by a very large Lacrima crystal placed behind its barrel, functioning as its feeder, and took 15 minutes to recharge, after every blast. Such Lacrima, secured to both the floor and the ceiling of the large room it was in, was round and matt, and had several, large wires attached to it, plus a number of other machineries surrounding it, with many of them possessing massive gears. References Navigation